A Mary Sue for Janeway
by SandraK
Summary: Just another Mary Sue bringing Janeway and Chakotay together. JCf


NOTE:  If you don't know what a 'MARY SUE' is, please don't read this story, because it'll come across as an utter piece of dreck rather than mostly dreck.

A MARY SUE FOR JANEWAY 

            Kathryn Janeway sat at her desk, brooding over a stack of crew evaluation reports.  She was in a sour mood.  The first officer was normally supposed to handle this tedious task, but Chakotay was too busy following his cock to greener pastures.  He'd had a late dinner last night with Ensign Jessamyne Kang.  It was 0600 hours now, and Jessamyne was still in his quarters.  Kathryn could guess that they did more than just eat dinner.

            So here she was, stuck with the crap that's supposed to be shucked off onto the first officer.  If he weren't such a damned hormone-driven-moron, she could have gotten a few hours sleep last night.  

            Gods, she thought as she rubbed her eyes.  First Seven of Nine, then 23-year-old Jessamyne Kang.  Chakotay was picking them younger and younger.  A part of her was tempted towards jealousy, but she knew it was irrational.  What man in his right mind would forsake the beautiful Seven of Nine, or the even more beautiful Jessamyne Kang, for an aging Kathryn Janeway?

            With a sigh, she resumed the tedious reports.

            Kathryn picked up the next padd, and noticed "Lieutenant Commander Jessamyne Kolosha Kang" written at the top.  She frowned darkly at the name.  Just a few months ago, Jessamyne had been an ambitious young ensign who proved herself unusually resourceful on an away mission.  Kathryn and Chakotay had been impressed with the half-Nausican, half-human after she saved Chakotay from ruthless terrorists, and had given her a promotion along with a few more away mission assignments.

            Since then, she'd become Voyager's rising star.  The crew marveled at how clever she was, and the senior staff was puzzled as to why they'd never noticed this brilliant girl before.  Kathryn promoted her to Lieutenant.

            She saved the ship from the Borg a few weeks ago, and she single-handedly came up with a plan to outwit the Think Tank when they returned in a bid for Seven of Nine three days ago.  By the end of the encounter, Kurros was begging the clever Lieutenant Kang to join the Think Tank in lieu of Seven.  Jessamyne, of course, laid it to him where the sun didn't shine.  She was a black belt in karate, judo, and Volat, an ancient Vulcan fighting form that, according to Tuvok, was only taught to a select few.  He was stunned when she defeated him in hand-to-hand combat during a standard security evaluation, for the art of the Volat was held in the utmost secrecy among an elite society of Vulcans.  For an outsider to be taught the art form was unprecedented, and it apparently spoke very highly of Ensign Kang's character that she'd been seen worthy of instruction.  The senior staff demanded Janeway promote her to Lieutenant Commander.  Harry, who had been offered a promotion, told Janeway that he'd prefer the lovely Lieutenant Kang to get it.

            For Kathryn, though, the girl had become a headache.

            Kathryn remembered just a few days ago when Seven of Nine rang her door chime, tears running down her face.  Kathryn held the sobbing former drone, and listened as she recounted how Chakotay had broken up with her.

            "I can't live a lie, Seven.  I care about you deeply," Chakotay had said,  "But I've fallen in love with Jessamyne.  I think she's my soul mate.  I've waited my whole life for a woman like her."

            Kathryn soothed Seven as best she could, pained that the girl who'd become like a daughter to her would be so hurt.  She let Seven sleep on her couch for a few nights, and she was there to support Seven as she watched Chakotay laugh with Jessamyne in the mess hall.

            Janeway shook her head at the memory, and tried to focus upon the report.  Jessamyne Kang.  She'd already given her two promotions recently.  What else could she do to reward the girl?  Make her a member of the senior staff?  None of the crew would object.  Harry had even offered to give up his chair for her, if there wasn't enough room at the briefing table.  The young Ensign Kim appeared to be quite taken with Jessamyne.

            "Take a number, Harry," Janeway muttered, thinking with a prick of jealousy of all the eyes that followed Jessamyne when she walked down the corridors.  Kathryn, personally, didn't see what the big deal was--

            Her thoughts were interrupted when the ready room door chimed.

            "Come in," Kathryn called absently, without any thought.

            _Speak of the Devil,_ she thought as Ensign Jessamyne Kang strode confidently in through the door.  As the girl came into the light of the ready room, Kathryn felt her breath leave her.

            _Gods, she's beautiful._  The ready room light was some of the least flattering on the ship, but Jessamyne looked like Aphrodite incarnate as the yellow light sparkled against the heavy, silken waves of black hair, restrained in a French twist except for a few loose tendrils that caressed her high, exotic cheekbones.  Her features were delicately carved, with full, rosy lips that gave her a delightfully coquettish, but strangely haughty manner.  Her eyes were a bright, sparkling violet, with long black lashes that swept down across her porcelain cheekbones.

            Kathryn Janeway had always believed herself to be heterosexual, but just looking at this tall, lustrous woman, with jutting breasts heaving beneath the black fabric of her uniform, a pert, tiny waist, and slim hips that tapered to endless, slender legs, Kathryn wondered if she hadn't been wrong.  For Jessamyne had a true, wild beauty.  She'd love to take her to a quiet meadow, as the orange sun dipped over a distant mountain, and make sweet, passionate love.

            As she studied her, Kathryn wondered just what part of her was Nausican.  She couldn't see it in anything except for the woman's sheer height-- 6'2, according to her personnel file.  Her skin glowed slightly, as though perpetually sun kissed, but it was also very pale.

            "Captain?"  Jessamyne's rich, vibrant voice asked.

            She looked at her captain questioningly, and Kathryn suddenly realized she'd been staring, slack-jawed, at the beautiful Lieutenant Commander.

            "Lieutenant Kang.  What can I do for you?" Janeway clipped, forcing herself to be professional.

            "Well, I understand you're doing personnel reports, and I wanted to speak with you,"  Jessamyne asserted, and stepped forward boldly, seating herself in the chair across from Janeway without permission.

            Janeway stared at the girl's insolence, but the flashing violet eyes challenged Janeway to speak against her.  She remembered that Jessamyne had always been somewhat of a free spirit-- a rebel, if you will.  She'd disobeyed Janeway's explicit orders when she stole a phaser rifle and rescued Chakotay from the terrorists, and she'd overridden Tuvok's security measures to defeat the Think Tank, and later jeopardized her own life against Janeway's wishes by beaming herself over to Kurros's ship to "kick his presumptuous ass."  So Janeway didn't point out the girl's faux pas.

            "I've heard some rumors, Captain," Jessamyne said quietly, her voice firm as she held Janeway's eye,  "Involving me and a potential senior staff appointment."

            Janeway tried to hold her eyes.  "Yes?"

            "I'd like to remain below decks, if that's okay with you ma'am."

            Janeway blinked in surprise.  "But why, Lieutenant?  We could use you on the senior staff.  Your plans are brilliant... no one is your equal--"

            "I don't want to be on the senior staff," Jessamyne shot back, her cheeks suddenly flushed with anger.  She looked incredibly dangerous and beautiful in that moment, and Kathryn understood why she'd resented this woman for so long.   _How could I have been so foolish as to be jealous of her?  It's like being jealous of the sun for shining so brilliantly in the sky..._

            "Why, Lieutenant, may I ask?"

            Jessamyne suddenly looked vulnerable, uncertain.

            "Because..."  a moment, then,  "Because I don't want the crew to resent me."

            Kathryn could never have expected this.  Resent Jessamyne?  She'd saved all their lives multiple times.  How could Jessamyne possibly think that?

            "Resent you?  They would never--" Kathryn began.

            "--I know there are many people who want this appointment, Captain.  It's such an incredible honor," Jessamyne interrupted.  "And I can list at least a dozen people on this ship who are worthier of a position on the Senior Staff than I am."

            Janeway gazed at her sadly.  "You underestimate yourself, Lieutenant."

            She was alarmed to see tears well up in Jessamyne's eyes.  "Captain, the crew would hate me more than they already do..."

            "Hate you?" Kathryn exclaimed.  "Why, everyone loves you, Jessamyne.  Anyone who claims otherwise would just be... jealous.  You're kind, you're brave, you're intelligent, you're beautiful, you're generous..."

            Jessamyne's head dipped down, and Kathryn reached out to pull her head up by the chin.

            "What's this really about?" Kathryn asked softly.

            Jessamyne held her eyes a second, clearly trying to fight back her emotions.  "It doesn't matter."

            "It matters to me."

            Jessamyne turned her head away.  "When I entered Starfleet Academy, I was fourteen years old.  I graduated by the time I was sixteen.  People always resented me for that.  I was younger than they were, and I always did better than they did.  I graduated first in my class.  They even offered me a post at the helm of the Enterprise, but I turned it down.  It was hard enough for me to adjust to Voyager.  I was sixteen when we were stranded out here... it was difficult to find acceptance.  I'm finally integrated with the crew, and I don't want to stick out again."

            Janeway's heart went out to her.  "Jessamyne, you can't help being who you are.  You're incredibly intelligent.  I think this crew realizes that that's an asset to us, not a hindrance.  Whatever makes one of us better makes all of us better, do you understand?"

            Jessamyne gazed at her firmly.  "But there's more than that."

            Janeway cocked her head to the side.  "Do tell."

            "You know I'm half-Nausican, don't you?"

            "I might have read that in your personnel file," Janeway replied cautiously.

            Jessamyne took a deep, ragged breath.  "Well, my mother was a beautiful woman once.  She was raped by a Nausican, and that's how I came to be.  She spent my early childhood, and all of her credits getting genetic reconstruction to make me look entirely human.  In the end, she died of a broken heart when I was just four years old."  She looked up with sad eyes.  "I still have the strength of a Nausican, and the temper.  Sometimes, I just feel like breaking heads, you know what I mean?  It's so difficult for me from day to day to control my temper.  I'm simply not enough of a diplomat to be on the senior staff.  If I had to deal with aliens, I'd sooner shoot them than speak to them."

            Kathryn grinned.  "A woman after my own heart."

            Jessamyne smiled faintly, and Kathryn felt tingles go through her body at the sight.

            "So, will you consider my request, Captain?"

            Janeway folded her hands gravely.

            "I already have."

            "And the answer?"

            "Is no.  I will not leave you to languish below decks."

            Jessamyne shot to her feet.

            "How can you do this to me, Captain?"

            Janeway leaned forward, her eyes sparkling intently.  "I can do this because before me I see a brilliant, beautiful woman with the most potential I've ever seen.  I will not allow her to be hindered because a few bullies were jealous along the way.  Whatever your background, your past, who you are now is incredible, and I'm going to make sure you get what you deserve."

            Jessamyne's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

            "Really, Kathryn?"

            Janeway ignored the slip.  She reached out, grasped the velvety soft hand of the Ensign, and gave it a firm squeeze.  "Really, Lieutenant.  Welcome to the Senior Staff."

            Jessamyne glowed, and the most lovely smile brightened her face, revealing the whitest teeth Kathryn had ever seen.

            Janeway turned back to her padds, her mood strangely uplifted.

            "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have so much work to do--"

            "Ma'am, could I just say something?"  Jessamyne asked almost meekly.

            Kathryn perked her head to the side.  "Of course, Jessamyne."

            "I was with Chakotay all last night..."

            Kathryn felt the blood rush from her cheeks, but remained carefully neutral.  "Oh?"

            Jessamyne started for the doorway, but then turned and said,  "All we talked about was you-- how incredible you are, how courageous, how beautiful.  You only confirmed today everything I believed about you, though I only knew you from afar.  When I rescued Chakotay, it wasn't for his sake-- it was for yours.  He loves you, Captain.  And I love you."

            "You love me?"  Janeway echoed, shocked.  What appeal could she possibly have for this beautiful girl?

            But she could see the love in Jessamyne's eyes.

            "More than life itself.  I've loved you since before I knew you, I think.  You're the answer to all my prayers."

            "Lieutenant, I--" Janeway tried to snap into professional mode, but Jessamyne stepped forward and pressed her lips to Kathryn's, silencing her protests.

            "Shh."

            Janeway stood there, rooted in place, stunned, as Jessamyne kissed her again, pressing her lips apart, gently dipping her tongue into Kathryn's mouth and stroking it against Kathryn's own tongue.  Janeway relaxed into the kiss, a sudden feeling of contentment and arousal coming over her.

            "Nausicans secrete a natural aphrodisiac," Jessamyne whispered in Janeway's ear, then she kissed the salty flesh there.  Kathryn moaned.  Natural aphrodisiac, eh?  She could tell.  Her pants rubbed against her increasingly wet crotch.

            "Jessamyne, I'm the captain, I shouldn't--"

            "Oh, forget protocol, Kathryn," Jessamyne purred, and slowly began to unzip Kathryn's uniform.

            Janeway stood there, almost paralyzed as Jessamyne stripped her naked in her own ready room.  The Lieutenant gazed at her through her beautiful violet eyes, drinking in Janeway's small, pert breasts, with rosy-tipped areolas, and her small, auburn patch of hair at the crest of her legs.

            "You're as beautiful as I imagined, Kathryn."  She wrapped her arm around Janeway's waist, and lowered her hand to rub Janeway's soaking wet clit.  A moan escaped Kathryn's lips, and she jerked her torso to gain more contact.

            "Jessamyne, please...  Are you going to undress?"

            She felt a light pinch on her ear as Jessamyne bit down on it.  Kathryn yelped, and Jessamyne pulled back with glowing eyes, and a wicked smile.

            "Kathryn, not another word.  You're taking orders from me now."

            She must have begun to secrete more of the aphrodisiac, because Janeway's legs suddenly felt weak.  She nodded slowly.  Her nipples felt painfully hard, and she was itching for Jessamyne to touch her again.

            "Now, put your hands behind your back," Jessamyne instructed, and Kathryn quickly complied.  The younger woman pushed her onto her back over her desk, trapping her arms beneath her.  Then, Jessamyne lowered her succulent lips to Kathryn's nipple, and sucked.

            "Uhhnnn...." Kathryn moaned.  Jessamyne alternately nibbled, licked, sucked, and bit at the tender orb, until it was aching painfully.  Then she moved to the other breast, clutching the white flesh in her palm as she worked on the dark flesh.

            "Oh, Jessamyne, take me, please," Janeway moaned.

            "Impatient, naughty girl," Jessamyne purred.  "You don't think I'll reward you without a price, do you?"

            "Anything," Kathryn moaned.

            And Jessamyne pulled away, leaving Kathryn feeling bereft and alone.  The taller woman slipped her delicate fingers into her pants, and pulled them down, revealing her thin torso, and the triangle of black hair between her legs.  She sat on the desk and opened them, exposing her pink flesh.

            "Lick," she commanded.

            Kathryn fell to her knees before her and complied.  She lapped at the tender, wet flesh eagerly, sucking, swallowing, nibbling.  Jessamyne moaned, and secreted even more of the aphrodisiac.  Kathryn became mindless in her arousal.  She rubbed her crotch against Jessamyne's toe as she licked at her.

            When the ready room door chimed, Jessamyne called for it to open.  Kathryn's mind drifted out of her daze, and she tried to stand, but Jessamyne's fingers pinched her nipples, tender from her earlier ministrations, and pulled her back down to a crouch.

            "Commander Chakotay," Jessamyne greeted, pulling Captain Janeway's head back into her crotch.  "I'm afraid the captain is already a little occupied."

            Chakotay stood there, slack jawed in front of the open door.  The entire bridge could see the naked captain servicing the Lieutenant.  Chakotay took a few rubbery steps further into the ready room 

            "By all means," Jessamyne said coquettishly.  "Strip."

            Without thought, Chakotay complied.  Janeway's temporary struggle had died as more of the aphrodisiac washed over her, and she remained crouching between Jessamyne's legs.

            "I'll tell you what, Kathryn," Jessamyne said, breathing heavily.  "You finish me off, and I'll let Chakotay put his cock in you.  Will that be good?"

            Kathryn murmured something from between Jessamyne's legs.

            Just then, her tongue flicked one last time against the other woman's labia, and suddenly, Jessamyne grasped her head tightly by the hair and arched against her face.  Kathryn continued licking until the other woman finished, then felt bereft as she pulled away.

            "Commander," Jessamyne said as she reached out for her pants.  The aphrodisiac was clearly taking effect on Chakotay now, too.  He stood there, buck naked, staring with his giant hard on at the two women.

            "You have my permission to fuck the Captain," Jessamyne said.

            Chakotay was behind Kathryn in less than a second, and before Janeway could even move, he'd scooped her up, laid her on her stomach over the desk, and plunged his hard cock into her wet opening.

            "Urrgghhh..." Janeway moaned.

            Jessamyne watched him pump furiously into the captain, and symbolically brushed her hands off.

            "My work here is done," she whispered, and turned to leave the ready room.

            Less than five seconds later, Janeway arched fiercely, bucking against Chakotay as she came.  Her muscles clamped around him, sending him into an orgasm as well.  Then he collapsed, pinning her sweaty body to her own desk.

            They lay there, breathing heavily, hearing their hearts beat.

            Then suddenly Kathryn's mind cleared as the last of the aphrodisiac left her system.

            "What the hell!"  She pulled away from Chakotay quickly, and she saw him color, coming to the same realization she had.

            "She used us," Chakotay murmured.

            Kathryn's hands covered her nakedness as best she could.  "That aphrodisiac she secretes... she coerced me!  Where's my uniform--"  She stopped, looking around only to realize that Jessamyne had taken their uniforms.

            "Little bitch..." Chakotay murmured, but privately, he was glad.  It had been the best screw of his life.

            Kathryn was secretly glad too, but a part of her was also distraught.  She knew she'd been taken advantage of, but she'd enjoyed it so much... and it had brought her together with Chakotay.

            They stood there, buck naked, staring at each other.  Suddenly, Janeway burst out laughing.  Chakotay joined her.  They pranced over to the ready room couch and made love.

            Later, Janeway, in a replicated uniform, pranced down to find Jessamyne.  The girl had done her a good turn, despite Janeway's disapproval of her methods.  She stopped short in Jessamyne's quarters when she saw the blood.

            "Oh no..." Janeway breathed, walking through the quarters in dawning horror.

            There, lying on the floor, was Jessamyne, her wrists slit.  Beautiful even in death, half the blood drained from her body.  Janeway felt piteous tears come to her eyes, and then she saw the note.

            "Captain, Commander-- I think we all know you two are perfect for each other.  After what I did today in the ready room, I can't expect much of a future here on Voyager.  I meant what I said when I said I loved you, Kathryn, and when I gave you that blow job, Chakotay, I really was doing it out of love for the concept of Janeway/Chakotay and contempt for that bitch, Seven.  So, if it takes my death to bring you two together, so be it.

            Love,

                        Jessamyne Kang"

            _Oh, the poor dear... sacrificing herself for my and Chakotay's happiness._

            The next day, the entire crew mourned at Jessamyne's funeral.  They lost a valued officer and a good friend.  Janeway and Chakotay held hands and stared into each other's eyes.  She'd truly been the one to show them the right path.

            Seven smiled as Jessamyne's body was shot into space.  Once again, Seven of Nine was the best looking, the smartest, the most rebellious, the most unique, the most haunted, and the strongest person on the ship.  All she had to do was seduce Chakotay again, and life on Voyager would soon be back to normal.

Somewhere, a horrible entity named Brannon Braga smiled.       


End file.
